The present disclosure relates to a wheel link for receiving a bearing in a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
Wheel links of a wheel suspension system of a vehicle are usually configured as sheet metal links, elastomer hybrid links or aluminium links in extrusion moulded or extruded form. A wheel link may be realized by way of a wheel link body with a bearing seat for receiving a bearing at at least one end of the wheel link body. A bearing seat can be configured at both wheel link ends, an additional bearing sleeve often being pressed into the bearing seat. To this end, an aluminium sleeve is usually pressed into the bearing seat, into which aluminium sleeve a rubber bearing is pressed. However, this procedure may ensures a fixed seat of the aluminium sleeve in the bearing seat.